Not Your Average Cherry Blossom
by Chibiaddicted
Summary: [Finished]Welcome to Hokage High school! Home to a 'Dark' Cherry blossom and her friends. What happens when romances collide, bones are broken, and feelings hurt? SakuGaa SasuSaku GaaraSakuSasu ItaSaku [Mild KankuroxSakura and ShikaxIno InoxKankuro]
1. Meet Sakura?

Well, here I am. Another fanfiction! Gack! But beware, mild violence, mild cursing, and a 'Gothic' Sakura.

I'm not trying to label Sakura or anyone. I am not 'Goth' 'Punk' or 'Prep' by any standards, so don't even try to say something stupid like that

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters

* * *

"Last day of school. Finally." The pink haired-girl rolled her green eyes. Her eyeliner was thick as was her mascara, her pink hair had black tips and her ears had three piercing in each ear. (2 in her cartilage)

"Of course." Her friend looked older, with blonde hair in four wild ponytails. She didn't wear the make-up, but she had the fishnet gloves, baggy pants, and large shirt.

The pink one had on a small, mini-skirt with large pants underneath, her wallet was connected to a silver chain, her shirt was tight at the bust and stomach, but the sleeves went about a foot past her hand, when they reached her elbows they flared out into fishnet. Her shoes were lace up original converse. All her clothes were black and pink.

"Hey Sakura, tomorrow I have to visit my family for a few days of "Family Fun"." The blonde was sarcastic in her sayings. "You want to tag along?"

"Sure, Temari. You want to pick me up?" Sakura was three years Temari's junior, this was Temari's last year of high school. Next year she headed off to a University, leaving her friend. Sakura just turned 15 and had not received her license.

"Sure, but remember this: My family is vicious." Sakura giggled and nodded. Today she would walk home from school for the last time at a Freshman.

"Mom! I'm home. Tomorrow I'm going on a trip with Temari for a few days, all right?" Sakura slammed the white door shut and walked to her pink and black room.

"Fine," Her mother agreed reluctantly. "You may go. But don't do anything you know I'll kill you for."

"Thanks." Sakura loved her single mother to death. Her mother's boyfriend (Sakura's biological father) left her after the child was born with pink hair. No one in her or his family had pink hair, so he assumed she had cheated on him and he left.

Sakura's mother didn't sleep with anyone else.

Packing was the hardest for Sakura, she had too many clothes. She may have been "Dark" but she still loved to shop.

She picked the simple clothes, but even bothered to pack a dress (She had to make a "Good" impression). Temari never really spoke of her family, that's why she went to this school- To get away from her parents and brothers.

Sakura heard the doorbell and ran up stairs in confusion, yes, her room was downstairs. "Temari!" Temari was at the door, smiling brightly in the same clothes she had on a few hours ago.

"You ready?" She asked nonchalantly, walking inside and taking off her shoes.

"Sure, but, now? I thought you were going tomorrow?" "No. I said I was visiting them tomorrow. I have to leave today."

"Oh, you sadist." Sakura laughed as did Temari. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her small suitcase.

They walked to the car simply. The car being a small jeep. Sakura hated jeeps after the first ride in Temari's car.

She started driving and thirty minutes into the trip they started talking. Of course Sakura started the conversation. "So, what's your family like?"

"My mother's dead. My brother uses people like puppets- Don't fall into his web of lies. And my younger brother has been arrested around a 100 times. He's been able to threaten the police to get out. Every one is scared of him. My father even tried to kick him out of the house, but couldn't."

"Why not?"

"He's scared and dead." Temari shrugged. Sakura wasn't so sure she wanted to visit anymore, but those thoughts left her as sleep took her body and her eyelids became heavy.

"Get up, loser." Temari smacked her friend awake, literally. "Ow!" Sakura glared, but jumped out of the high jeep.

She gasped. "Oh, My, God! You live in the boonies!" The place was practically a desert, but yet, it was full of people.

"Yeah, I never mentioned that?" She was guilty and knew it, she tricked Sakura into coming.

"No. Where's your house?" Sakura looked around, but saw nothing. "Oh, about a few minutes from here." So they started walking (Temari didn't bring any clothes with her and so Sakura had to carry hers).

They reached it and Sakura found out a simple fact. Her best friend was loaded!

Temari's house was practically a mansion! With large, double doors and multistory floors (Sakura's house 2 floors. Temari's house 4?).

Sakura mock bowed to her friend. Who in turn kicked the pink haired girl in the shins. So in walked Temari and in limped Sakura. What a fun trip so far?

"I'm home!" No answer, but two people did come out of separate areas. A tall boy in a black hoodie from outside. And a relatively short boy with flaming red hair **and **a tattoo (Compared to the rest, but compared to Sakura he was tall too) from upstairs.

Sakura looked around. They were staring at the pink haired one. "This is Sakura. She has come to visit. Don't scare her." Temari ordered her family, who in turn just scoffed. She turned to Sakura. "And don't scare them." Sakura giggled lightly.

"Here, Kankuro, show her to a guest room." The boy in the hoodie rolled his eyes. Sakura got a good look at his face. He wore face purple face paint!

He started walking up the stairs silently, Sakura followed silently. But once they reached the second floor she started asking questions. "Who runs this house?"

"Gaara."

"Your younger brother is in charge of this house?" "Yes, but not for long. We're moving to the city soon and selling this house."

"Oh."

"Wait. We sold this house. Temari is taking us to the city tomorrow." He smirked at her response. "Temari!" Sakura yelled, she heard Temari laugh loudly.

"So, you didn't know?" He already knew the answer. Sakura sped up, standing in front of the brown haired boy.

"No!" She poked him in the chest, her finger immediately started hurting (Which of course made her glare even stronger) and she winced in pain. His smirk just grew.

"Hmmm…interesting. Temari never brings home friends. Something must be different about you…" He stopped at a room. "Here, there's not to much in there. Just a bed." She nodded, a small smile on her pink lips.

She turned and Kankuro continued facing her. "I love the skirt." He smirked and she blushed, catching his meaning.

'_Pervert…'_

'**_He could have meant that he liked the skirt.' _**She reasoned with herself.

'_Really?'_

'_**No chance.'**_

Sakura shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. Laying down on the bed she took a small nap.

But **someone **had to wake her yet again. "Get up, fat ass!" Temari yelled. "You lazy-" A hand went towards her face and Temari ducked quickly before it came into contact.

"Grr!" Temari growled out, lunging on her 'friend'.

"Don't try to hit me!" She screamed. "I didn't hit you!" Sakura replied, pushing the girl off, but slipping of the small bed in the process. "But you tried!"

"And I failed!" Sakura screeched as she felt a sharp tug on her head - Temari had grabbed her hair toughly, and Sakura did the same to Temari. "You admit you suck now?" Temari laughed.

"Hell no!" The fighting girls heard a cough from the doorway. "Oh? Gaara. Hey, are we late?" Temari stuttered out to her younger brother.

"Yes." He answered stoically, "Get dressed." This order was directed to Sakura who stood there, hand in Temari's messed up hair, her shirt raised slightly, her skirt was up to her waist, and her pants were almost off -Showing her, shorts, red underwear. Temari wasn't any better.

Kankuro was also there, in the doorway. But he was smirking at the sight.

"OK! Bye Temari. I'll be right out." She shooed them out of the small room and locked the door. She picked out the dress she brought.

It was black and pink, most of her clothes were. Pure black that went mid-thigh, with pink hem. Because of the shortness of the said dress she also wore black stockings. Her converse were back on and out the door she went, after unlocking it of course.

"Wow! I've never seen that before!" Temari gasped her left hand to her mouth in shock. "Of course. I don't like dresses." Sakura answered carefully.

"Well," Kankuro started, "I do now." Temari smacked her brother and headed for her jeep. No one else could drive, so she did.

"Hey, Tem, where are we going?" Sakura asked, using Temari's nickname.

"Dinner, duh." Sakura rolled her eyes. She sat in the back with Gaara while Temari satin the front (driving) with Kankuro.

While Kankuro and Temari talked Sakura tried to start a conversation with the red-haired boy. "So…how old are you?"

"15." "Ah, so am I! Are you going to Hokage High next year?"

"Yes."

Sakura decided to stop right there. One, the conversation was useless. And two, they were at the restaurant.

--

"Miss, what would you like to order?" The waitress asked Sakura who was holding the menu. "Umm…Chicken breast please." Everyone else had already ordered. Gaara was eating chicken too. Kankuro was eating steak. And Temari was eating a salad.

"Yes, ma'am." He bowed slightly and walked off, but soon coming over with her food in hand. "Here, madam." He left.

"Oh! Gaara, you'll love the school next year. You too Kankuro!" Temari gagged. "Oh! Remember when Rock Lee hit on you?" Sakura blushed.

"His eyebrows almost made me puke!" "Don't be so mean to Lee, he means well!" Sakura defended, she didn't like Lee the way he wanted her to, but she did appreciate his friendship. "I know, you also had that horrible crush on Sasuke…"

"Temari! That's so over! He left." Sakura's eyes showed defeat and pain. "Oh well, is everyone ready? I'll pay." She went for her wallet, but a hand shot out and stopped her. "_I'll _pay." It was Gaara. He stood up and walked away.

The rest stood up with him and headed for the car, Gaara followed.

The ride home was quiet.

As was the ride back to Sakura's home (Even with Gaara and Kankuro).

--

When Sakura got back to her home she was tired. Walking straight to her room she slept like a child.

--

Summer blew by and soon school was starting the next day. Sakura and her mother were out shopping (A bit late they admitted) for clothes, accessories, and school items. But mostly clothes.

"Oh! Honey! This would look cute on you!" Her mom held out a black skirt with frills on the bottom. "Hmm…maybe, but I like this better." Sakura was holding a pink mini-skirt that had three chains from the hip on the left, to the right. "It would go perfect with that shirt we got an hour ago!" Sakura obviously meant the pitch black sleeveless shirt that fit Sakura perfectly.

"Ok," Her mother paid for the skirt and they headed home. "So, have you met up with anyone from you school lately?"

"Oh? Yep! Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata. I just spent the night at Hinata's yesterday, remember?" Sakura rolled her eyes at her mother's so called intelligence.

--

"Ok! I'm going to go to sleep." Sakura looked at the clock: 11:00. "School starts at 8, right mom?"

"Yep! Night! I won't be able to drive you to school, but while you were asleep this morning Temari called saying that her brother would pick you up! Nothing, I mean, Nothing better happen between you guys!" Her mother warned playfully. But Sakura knew she was serious.

"Don't worry! Boys have cooties!" She could hear her mother laugh slightly. Sakura walked down the basement and into her room, snuggling under the covers (It get very cold in the basement), falling asleep instantly.

--

Her alarm went off in a blur of noise and unconsciously Sakura stood. "Damn clocks…" She mumbled though gritted teeth as she turned the thing off. Walking into the bathroom, clothes in hand, she took a shower, got dressed, and brushed her teeth.

Yawning she walked up stairs, turning off the light as she went along. Her mother was at work so Sakura was alone for ten more minutes until Kankuro arrived (When Temari called she mentioned that Kankuro finally got his license).

Sakura ate some cereal quickly and just as she finished the doorbell rang. "Oh! Gaara?" He nodded slowly. "OK, I'll be right out." She ran downstairs and grabbed her bag, running back up the stairs she grabbed her key, and ran out the door. Shut. Lock. And she was ready to go.

She looked at the car. A simple red, Cayman S Porsche. She gasped. "How did you afford this?" Gaara didn't answer, but walked to the door and opened it, letting her sit down, grabbing her bags he put the in the back and sat down next to Sakura.

"So, do you two have your schedules?" Sakura asked oddly.

The nodded no. She sighed in defeat. "All right. We'll stop by the office when we get to school. Why didn't Temari tell you guys!"

"She's lazy." Kankuro stated coyly.

"I knew _that_." Sakura giggled slightly, earning a few raised eyebrows. She looked innocently at Gaara and Kankuro as they approached the school.

"Come on!" She opened the moving vehicle's door and stepped out just as it stopped. "We'll be late losers." She winked playfully at the boys.

Sakura wore a small top that almost showed her stomach ( And would if she raised her arms), The shirt was black with a broken heart on it. She wore a pink skirt that was much, much, too high, but she wore baggy pants underneath, tucked in black, lace-up, boots.

Gaara wore a simple black coat with a red shirt and a mesh shirt underneath that. He wore regular pants with chains going from on end to the other end, also there were chains on his pockets. He wore combat boots.

Kankuro wore a black hoodie and black pants. Simple enough with blue shoes.

"You must meet Ino and the others!" Sakura said happily.

Both Gaara and Kankuro noticed that as Sakura took a step forewords - Everyone else took a step back. Was it just them? Or was everyone scared of the pink hair girl? Gaara saw a paper airplane hit her head, her smiling face faltered slightly, but she kept of the obvious façade.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked quietly. "Are you OK?" He tapped her shoulder and she shrugged him off without a single thought to it. "I'm…I'm fine." She mumbled out.

Her pace never quickened, nor did it stumbled as she made her way towards the main office. "Hey, Shizune? Here, Gaara and Kankuro. They need their schedules." The young lady nodded and surfed through a stack of papers, pulling out two and handing them to Sakura.

Sakura handed Gaara his sheet and Kankuro his, they had their names on them. "Oh! That sneaky Tsunade! She gave you most of my classes, just not Science and History. I have those with Kankuro-sempai." Kankuro looked at her oddly.

"You have History and Science with me? You're smarter than Temari mentioned."

"Of course. So…homeroom starts in a few minutes. Kankuro, I'll show you to your homeroom, Gaara. Follow." Both boys shrugged and followed. Sakura started running as she heard the first bell. Another bell and she would be late and have to stay in Detention!

"Here. You have…Ha! You have Kakashi, lucky!" And with that Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and started running.

Finally she reached their classroom, she ran to an empty seat and sat down quickly, but just as she sat down- the person who had sat next to her stood and left to another seat, so Gaara sat next to her. Actually, he noticed something, only a certain amount of people sat next to her.

"Gaara, this is Hinata," Sakura pointed to her left (Gaara sat on the right). "And this is Ino." She pointed behind her at a girl who wore all dark purple, her platinum blonde hair was in a high pony tail and her ears had 2 earrings in each ear, one in the normal place and one hooked on the top of her ear.

But the Hinata girl didn't fit in. She wore white and purple, her hair was a dark purple. No earrings or unusual holes. No chains. She was very odd compared to Gaara, Sakura, and Ino.

Gaara just shrugged. "So…who's the hottie?" Ino asked slyly. "Ino! No! Bad girl! He's Gaara, Temari's brother." Ino's eyes widened. She sat back down in her back, seeing as she was practically falling out, and shut up.

"See? So easy to make her be quiet." And with that their teacher arrived just before the second bell rang. "Hello class! I am Gai. Your homeroom teacher! And youth is my favorite part of the day!" He gave the class a thumbs up. "Well, since you love youth, can you not teach? So our youth will fill the room?"

"Yes Ino! I love your youth! But first there is a seating chart that Tsunade-sama has made for all the classes." They all groaned, but Sakura and Ino smirked, already knowing the results.

At the end of the seating arrangement Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Gaara hadn't moved. But one person now sat in front of the pink-haired girl.

"Hn." The black-haired boy in front of Sakura mumbled.

"Oh, yeah. Gaara. Meet Sasuke. Sasuke? Meet Gaara." Sakura smiled, Gaara leaned back slightly to talk to Ino.

"So, this is the one she had liked last year?" Ino nodded, glaring at the onyx-eyed boy. "I liked him too, but he's an asshole. He broke Sakura's heart. Me, Temari, and Tenten broke his wrist. A simple exchange." She smirked, winking at the red head slightly.

"Is that a warning?" He asked coolly.

"If you have feelings for her. No. If you are using her. Yes." "You have no idea what I am capable of." He warned to her.

His eyes turned dark while Ino's widened. "Fine fine. If Temari was scared of you. I wont push my luck…" She huffed out, her arms crossing over her chest. Gaara went back to Sakura after looking at the clock: 8:57.

Class was almost over.

"OK! Class! Since this is the first day I was extremely lenient with my youthful students! But tomorrow we must learn!" And then the bell rang dramatically.

"Hey, Gaara. Ino will show you to Science, I have biology. Bye!" Sakura ran down the hall and up a level to Biology.

---

"Hey Kankuro." Sakura smiled, sitting next to the older boy. "Hey loser." He winked at her and she just rolled her eyes. "How was homeroom?" The green-eyed girl asked nonchalantly.

"Ah…it was boring. Our teacher came in late so there was nothing to do. Everyone here sucks." She giggled, earning a few odd glances from the other students.

"And…is it me? Or are we the most 'original' people in this school?" Kankuro whispered. "Pretty much. You haven't met Tenten yet. Or Ino."

A note fell on Sakura desk as the teacher started teaching…

'_Go back to hell.'_ Is that it said. Sakura quickly hid the note from her friend, but he took it out of her hands and read it.

His eyes widened. "Does this happen often?" He leaned over and looked into her eyes, having to lean over a lot to do so.

"No…" The young girl looked away nervously. She raised her hand. "Miss Kurenai! May I go use the bathroom?" The teacher nodded and Sakura left the laughing class.

She ran out of the building and towards her usual spot: The largest tree.

It was stationed in the back of the school where you had to climb a fence to reach the majestic beauty. Well, actually the tree was burned down with little life left to it. It had only one leaf and three branches that could never hold her weight (Only 115).

She leaned against it, ash getting in her pink hair. Tears slipped out of her eyes. Laughing loudly she cried for a good 3 minutes before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kankuro?"

"Do I look like a freak to you?" The cold voice stated.

"Oh. Go away Sasuke you inconsiderate jerk!" She hit his hand and glared at the boy. "I'm sorry Sakura. For what I did to you last year."

"For what you _tried _to do last year." Her hand went to the chains on one of her many pockets. "Go. Away, Uchiha." She spat at him and stood to walk away, but his hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"Don't leave." He ordered.

"I can. And I will. Don't make me do to you what I did to Zaku two years ago." She smirked, remembering the pathetic boy.

--

Flashback

--

"Zaku! Don't hurt her! Kin! Don't hurt him!" An innocent pink haired girl yelled, trying to stop the fight that was about to rage on.

Zaku had caught Kin talking to Dosu, a boy from a different school. What he didn't know was that was Kin's cousin. He had started yelling and threatened to beat her for cheating on him.

But Kin started yelling too and now they were about to fight!

Sakura was dressed differently. She wore light blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Her pink sandals matched her light pink pedicure.

She stood now, in between the two fighters.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" Kin mumbled, stepping back. Sakura's arms dropped and she smiled whole heartily at the black-haired girl.

But Zaku wasn't like that…

He lunged for the girl, hitting Kin in the jaw. A crack was heard, as was a scream as blood appeared, forming inside Kin's mouth.

"Zaku! Stop it!" Sakura closed her eyes, pressing herself against Zaku's body, her hands grabbing his arms and her head downcast only slightly.

She felt a smack to her cheeks and the extreme prickling of pain. He had backhanded Sakura in an attempt to push her off.

Sakura backed away, touching her face. Suddenly a kick was aimed for her head and she stepped back- Zaku missed.

She didn't feel like herself. She felt….empowered. He was closer now and he sent another smack to her face, she caught his left hand with her right one. She took her left hand and snapped four of his fingers.

He screamed in pain and attempt to break free of her grasp by kicking her. She thought faster than he did and took the opposite of his kicking leg and, with her heel, brought her leg down on his knee.

By that time Kakashi had arrived to stop the fight. A whole crowd of people had watched. They all kept their distance from the blood stained girl.

Tsunade had asked who the fight. They all had answered Zaku.

Sakura's reputation as the good girl never came back…

--

End Flashback

--

"You can't hurt me." Sasuke stated brazenly.

"Temari, Ino, and Tenten sure did." She giggled, a cold hand brushed her cheek and she gasped. Sasuke had caressed her.

"Don't touch her." "Gaara?" Sakura whipped her head around so see her friend standing there, hands in his pockets.

"Yes?" Sasuke's hand dropped from Sakura's and he started walking away slowly, but not before brushing by Gaara.

"She's _mine_." The raven-haired boy stated lowly.

* * *

Writing this story is too much fun! If possible. 


	2. Driving 'Accidents'

HaHa! Another update!

--Next will be Tutor Me for those reading it--

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I promise the next chapter will be at least 3000 words!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, duh.

Beta: little wolf blossom

* * *

If the red-head wanted war, he would get it. And Uchiha Sasuke doesn't take prisoners. 

--

It was the last class until lunch and Sakura shared it with Gaara and the others. It was Literature/Writing and was taught by Jiraiya-sama, who was famous for writing romance novels. Romance novels that went in-detail…

The seating was the same in every class, except Science and History of course, and as soon as the students sat down their teacher started talking.

"I am your teacher, Lord Jiraiya, as most of you know." He looked at Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and a few others. "I teach literature and writing, both of which will involve long essays and reports. And your first is to read Pride and Prejudice. I want a 10 page report in two weeks." He handed out the thick book and sat back down in his desk, pulling out a book with a "No one under 18" warning sign on it.

The whole class was groaning at the

familiar sight of the prohibited book, all of the students who were there last year remembered him reading the book…and giggling. Sakura and Hinata remembered Ino marking their literature teacher as: "One of the most perverted teachers I have ever encountered. Not to mention gay…come on? Giggling?"

"So, who has actually read this book before?" Sakura asked quietly, in hopes their teacher would not hear her. Not a chance.

"Miss Haruno! I suggest that you not talk in my classroom!" Ino rolled her eyes. "Aw, come on old man! Don't be like that to my Sakura-chan!"

That wasn't Ino.

That was Naruto, one of the more…energetic boys at Hokage High. He always liked Sakura, even after the incident, he didn't much like Zaku anyways.

"Boy! I suggest you not yell at your teacher!" Jiraiya yelled at the blonde, but everyone who was there last year knew the Father-Son relationship between the teacher and student.

But

Back to Sakura considering the fact that she wasn't paying attention to the fight between the other two.

"Psst. Psst. Gaara?" He looked angrily at her after she kept poking his left shoulder.

"Yes?" He answered coldly.

"Will you be my Darcy?" She giggled, almost in the middle of the book already. Ino rolled her eyes at her pink-haired friend's comment.

"No." Of course being Gaara he had no clue whatsoever the young girl spoke of and frankly didn't care that she was capable of speech.

"Hmph." Sakura went back to reading the large book while Ino started speaking with the cold boy.

"So Sakura is already annoying you." Ino's full time smirk widened a little at the thought of hooking up Sakura and Gaara.

He nodded, trying desperately to read the old, dusty book.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Heshook his headno, but she continued. "Sakura is a fighter. She has a black belt in Judo and

a few other styles. She was almost arrested last year for fighting. Zaku can't walk with his left leg. He was arrested. His girlfriend, Kin, is now in a mental institution with her brother, Dosu."

He was shocked to say the least. And his sister didn't warn him of the psycho female!

Ino decided he needed more. "She fights weekly with Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata and a few others in this school. Even that one guy you beat a few years ago. Rock Lee. I myself do fight, but I got lazy after tying with her in combat."

"So in other words -" "Yep! I quit. Especially after my boyfriend beat me. He's a lazy bum that Shikamaru." She smiled brightly before smirking yet again.

The bell rang.

As everyone stood up Ino strolled over to Gaara, whispering in his ear. "Don't be scared of her. It makes her sad. And **us **angry." She emphasized "us" to make a point: There we more of them.

So he decided to ask, being

Gaara he added a small threat, of course. "Tell me. Who is Us?"

She smiled. "There are secrets in this school. Most revolve around the pink-haired one."

He rolled his eyes, never caring much for secrets.

--

Lunch was a simple hierarchy. 1st table sat the "Cool" People. Next sat the "Servants/Wannabes". And so on until you reached the "Others".

They included Kankuro, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Gaara. Since Gaara and Kankuro arrived with Sakura they were placed in the same category as her.

Did I mention that the "Others" table was next to the trash can where kids "Accidentally" dump trash on them? Guess not…

"Why do we sit here?" Kankuro asked grumpily, folding his arms over his chest.

"Because we sat here last year." Sakura replied, eyeing the older boy warily as she noticed his hand was inching towards her.

She smacked his hand and glared as he shrugged

simply. "Well. I say we move." Ino smiled and nodded with Gaara, already heading for the popular table.

"She's been wanting to go back to that since she moved to this table with me and Temari last year." Sakura giggled, but stopped as she noticed that some of the other seniors (Popular) were standing in a very menacingly way - Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend, was already there, calming the blonde down. Not that it helped…

Sakura and the other's rushed to her side as soon as one of the kids smacked Ino. "You dirty bitch!" Was the exact phrase they used.

Sakura threw the first punch though, well, backhand for like. Straight for the girl's face - Landing. She turned calmly towards her friend. "You OK?" Ino nodded.

"Fine. You totally backhanded her." And with that she started laughing hilariously, making Shikamaru escort her out of the cafeteria.

"Do not hurt my friends. Neji, Naruto, even you Sasuke. I expect more from

you guys." Her eyes held sorrow as the blue, black, and white eyes stared at her.

She turned sharply and exited stage forward with Hinata, Gaara, and Kankuro following.

She ran out the door to see her friends.

"Are we going to skip the first day of school?" Ino deadpanned as Sakura nodded. "I'll go back in and cover for you 5." Shikamaru mumbled, he cringed as he heard Ino yell, "Lazy ass!" He just shrugged.

Ino nodded her head in disappointment, her boyfriend was so difficult at times! Sakura patted her friend's back, trying to hold back her giggles.

"OK! Where should we go?" Ino perked up suddenly.

"The Dojo!" Sakura groaned. "But I don't wanna'!" "We're going." Gaara stated from behind Sakura, scaring her into fits of heavy breathing.

"Gaara! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled, almost threatening to hit him, but stopped, remembering her supposed calm attitude that she was supposed to

show around others, but she shrugged it off, Gaara and her were friends, right?

"All right! I'll drive!" Sakura yelled in a high pitch, whicheveryone thought was uncapable from the small girl. "No!" The usually calm Hinata and the always loud Ino yelled in perfect unison (Obviously practiced from saying that phrase more than once to the pink-haired one).

Gaara and Kankuro just looked…confused. And **very **confused at that. "Wha'- what's wrong with Sakura-chan's driving?" Kankuro asked timidly, afraid of what would happen if he spoke up.

"Are you kidding me?" Ino rhetorically asked. "She gets the Brake and Gas pedal wrong all the time! She barely knows how to Reverse! And-" "We get the point." Sakura sighed as she cut off her friend.

"I'll drive. I just got my license, remember?" Kankuro sweat-dropped as Sakura glared daggers at him. "I've been the victim of your driving…" She mumbled as they headed towards Temari's jeep, Kankuro had

to drive that to school before lunch because his Porsche was in danger of brats. So the jeep it was!

But…the jeep can only fit 3, blame Temari who took out a seat in the back (They aren't stuck together, the seats) to have an excuse not to drive a few other, specific, people.

Kankuro and Ino sat in the front, not like they wanted to sit so close. Ino would rather be a hundred miles away from the painted boy.

Now…the Difficulty was Sakura and Gaara. Both wanted the seat in the back and were willing to fight for it.

Hinata had already politely refused the seat, not wanting to face the wrath of the green-eyed ones.

Right now the argument was taking a dangerous toll…

"I deserve the seat! I helped Ino!" Sakura waved her arms frantically around herself, making everyone move away. Ino sweat dropped, a rather dead expression on her beautiful face as she spoke, "I thought you helped me because you're my

friend…" "I am." Sakura answered sharply before adding, "But if I can get something out of it then it was worth it!"

"Well I don't care what you did. I'm taking the back seat." The redhead ran to the seat, Sakura followed. The door was open and the lone seat right there, waiting for someone to sit in it.

Gaara sat in the comfortable chair first with a speedy pink-haired female following. She jumped and…

Landed in his lap with an "Oomf."

Everyone, other then Gaara, looked at her oddly as she refused to move, even with Gaara trying to literally shove her off of him. "Uhm. OK! Everyone get in and Kankuro?" He looked at the blonde, "Drive fast." She whispered, he nodded with a grin.

"I always do."

* * *

Now Review and more will come. 


	3. Fight's and a Date!

Oh My God, this took me days to write, be happy I got so into it!

0o A long chapter for you guys! New pairing, try to guess who! ;D

Disclaimer: Well duh I don't own Naruto, the movie I do own. The dresses were purely off the top of my warped mind.

Edit: Oops! I accidentaly added a part at the end. D; It's gone, don'tworry, I think it was a mix of sentences from this chapter.

* * *

Everyone, other than Gaara, looked at her oddly as she refused to move, even with Gaara trying to literally shove her off of him. "Uhm. OK! Everyone get in and Kankuro?" He looked at the blonde, "Drive fast." She whispered, he nodded with a grin. 

"I always do."

---

"OH MY GOD! KANKURO SLOW DOWN!" Ino screamed, holding onto her door handle for her life. Meanwhile Sakura had her arms up and was trying to stand, the jeep had no hood, but Gaara had a good grip of her waist so she would kill herself in the jeep.

Kankuro was laughing at Ino's long blonde and messy hair while Gaara's, Kankuro's, and Sakura's hair all looked the same - Wild.

They all walked into the small building. It had hard carpet from year of use and white walls with mirrors everywhere. There were three large mats located to the left

"I want to fight you, you bastard. You ruined my hair!" Ino yelled, she rarely fought, but she was angry and needed to blow some steam.

"Fine with me, but if my hand slips. Sorry?" Kankuro grinned slyly and winked. Ino looked disgusted. "I have a boyfriend!"

"I don't want to touch him though…" Kankuro mumbled sourly as he and Ino headed of to the right side of the rather empty dojo.

"So…" Sakura started, her hands were behind her head in a lazy fashion.

"I don't want to hurt you." Gaara stated coldly as he brushed past her.

"Aw…Don't worry, you would hurt me." Sakura walked over and whipped her arm across her chest and started stretching. Gaara just walked over to a wall and leaned against it, watching the pink-haired girl with interest.

---

Ino put her right foot in front and put her hands up in a guard. She calmed her anger a bit, but was still pissed.

Kankuro lazily stood with his hands in his pant's pockets.

Ino lunged, throwing her right hand out, Kankuro was shocked - She was fast! But he luckily blocked and threw a round kick at the girl's stomach.

Ino jumped back, barely avoiding the kick. They both were wearing socks, Ino's were white while Kankuro's were purple to match his paint (Like anyone could see his socks).

"Your fast." Kankuro declared, smirking.

"I can be faster." Ino countered, her smirk matched his as they both started off again.

Ino threw a backhand smacking Kankuro as he grabbed the arm and threw Ino over his shoulder. "Let me go!" Ino pounded on his back as the painted boy just laughed wholeheartedly.

"I win?" He asked playfully.

"Fine." Ino pouted as he set her down.

---

Sakura bent over and touched her toes, almost touching the ground. "I need to stretch more." She mumbled, looking up she noticed Gaara wasn't where he was before.

"That's nice." Sakura stood up and whipped her body around quickly to see a smirking Gaara

"You're a pervert." He shrugged. "So?"

That must have been the magic word for Sakura suddenly ducked, dodging a kick from her red-headed friend.

"Too slow." Sakura giggled as she jumped, grabbing Gaara's neck and kneeing his stomach. But Gaara had blocked, putting his arms down and barely blocking her knee. He used those arms to push the girl away as she let go of his neck.

"This is fun." Sakura smiled as she blocked a punch from the boy.

After much blocking, kicking, punching, and throwing the sweaty, tired, and hungry pair stopped at the growl of Sakura's stomach.

Kankuro walked over, laughing loudly at the noise. "How 'bout we go get some," He looked outside at the dark sky, "Dinner."

The all nodded and Ino pulled out her cell phone, "Yo, Shikamaru you lazy ass. Get over to the ramen stand." A pause. "What! Oh," Ino growled out, "you better get over here or I'll show you pain!" With that she angrily closed her phone.

"So…ramen it is!" Sakura shouted, smiling widely. They all exited the building, waving bye to the owner.

---

Surprisingly Kankuro drove just above the speed limit at the reached the local ramen stand.

"2 Spicy, 1 Miso, and another Spicy, please!" Sakura ordered quickly.

Ino sat next to Kankuro who sat next to Sakura who sat next to Gaara.

"I can't believe you hate spicy foods, Kankuro." Ino started, smirking.

"Well I can't believe your boyfriend didn't show." Kankuro pouted, crossing his arms childishly.

As the ramen arrived Sakura decided to try and coax the stoic Gaara into conversation. "So…Gaara-kun," Sakura started, her voice started normal and then went high as she finished his name, "Where did you learn to fight?"

Gaara, who had barely touched his spicy ramen, turned to glare at the annoying girl, "I didn't learn to fight," he correct, "I beat up older teens when I was a child."

At that Kankuro added, "Our whole family was violent, but Gaara was always the worst." Gaara sneered at his older brother before finished off his ramen.

"Wait, I didn't see you take a single bite!" Sakura exclaimed as she glanced from the empty bowl to the bored red-head.

"He's a fast eater," Kankuro stated, finishing his slowly.

Sakura was amazed at the tattooed boy, but she was sure he had more secrets than the Art of Eating.

---

Sakura looked up at her ceiling in her small room downstairs. She had already skipped the first day of school to go fight and now she was grounded. Her mom didn't like grounding her only daughter, so Sakura was forced to go to school everyday, for a month!

"Damn school. Damn Gaara." Gaara…interesting he had caught her attention, only one boy had been able to do that before.

"Sasuke…" Sakura grabbed one of her many multicolored pillows and covered her mouth as she screamed.

She remembered that night, how she escaped. A sly grin came to her face as she remembered his face when she kneed him and probably stopped the rebirth of the Uchiha clan, at least from Sasuke.

Sakura reached lazily fro her Ipod and turned on Dir en Grey - OBSCURE. She listened to Kyo's screams as she started her homework for the only class she went to.

---

Sakura opened her eyes slowly as she noticed her room had light, which was rare in the mornings since she never turned on her lamp and she had no windows.

She looked into small, black pupils which looked right back at her emerald eyes. "Ahhh!" She quickly put her hands up and pushed the painted face away from her own.

"Kankuro, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Sakura questioned, falling, literally, out of her bed and onto the floor where a nice pile of clean clothes were stacked from the night before.

"You weren't coming out, your mother left, so we came in!" She noticed that the boys stood out in her pink and black stripped walls. Seeing the angry Gaara looking at her stuffed animals with hate made the pink-haired girl laugh uncontrollably. He was wearing all red, while Kankuro was wearing all black, both had fashionable combat boots and heavy eyeliner on.

"All right, let me get changed and I'll come. I guess there's no time for a shower?" She asked, she didn't need one since she took one last night before bed, but she liked to feel clean.

Kankuro winked, "If it's with me? Sure, there's plenty of time!" Sakura glared before grabbing some clothes from underneath her.

She looked around, finding Kankuro talking to Gaara, and found some underwear, making sure they didn't know what drawer they were in.

Finally she headed for the small bathroom, glaring at the grinning 17 year old who winked seductively as she ran inside the small room and locked the door.

---

Meanwhile Gaara was lounging on the black queen sized bed while Kankuro was trying to find her clothes. OK, he was trying to find her underwear., but those teenage hormones were getting to him!

"Is the bed comfy?" Kankuro asked sarcastically as he threw a stuffed bear behind him, he was searching through drawers now.

"Yes." Gaara answered easily, he didn't want to say anymore since the smell of Sakura's shampoo was on the pillow that Gaara laid on. It was a mixture of sugar with apples, he half expected it to be cherries.

Kankuro smirked at his younger brother's unusual look of peace on the female's bed. "You **like **to be on her **big**, **_comfy_**, **_bed_**?" He accented the words and grinned as Gaara's eyes shot open and he sat up like the bed was on fire.

"No." Gaara went and leaned against one of Sakura's stripped walls, making sure to glare at his brother from time to time.

"I don't care if you want her, just be willing to clean your room and warn me before you bring her over. I don't like to hear screaming unless I'm causing it." Kankuro winked at his perturbed brother.

Gaara swore from that moment that he would be scarred for life.

Sakura walked out of her white bathroom fully dressed. She wore a black tank top with neon pink fishnet over it, she had glove on, one was black and the other was pink fishnet. Her pants were black with pink pockets and chain that Sakura had, herself, colored pink with permanent marker. She wore black converse and white socks.

Her makeup was heavy with black eyeliner and black eye shadow covered her eyes and eyelids, she almost wore as much as Gaara! She had pink lip-gloss on with black lip liner around to make the pink look even brighter.

"Why Sakura! You look absolutely beautiful, next you should let me-" Sakura, being the brilliant girl she was, knew what he was probably going to say. So she cut him off, "Do my makeup? Sure!" She giggled as he stuck his tongue out.

They left her room and ran out to the Porsche.

Kankuro drove to school like the madman he was, making sure they wouldn't be late.

They all ran inside, well Sakura dragged them inside. She pushed Kankuro into the opposite way as she grabbed Gaara's hand and ran for Gai's homeroom.

They were absolutely lucky that they made it in time for the last bell to ring.

"Ah! The brightest spirits of youth have joined our wonderful class!" Gai turned dramatically to face the panting Sakura and the collected Gaara who headed for an empty desk next to Naruto. Sakura grinned and went next to Hinata and Ino, making a random, unimportant girl move.

The class was rather boring and uninteresting except for the odd announcement that called for Ino, Sakura, Kankuro, and Gaara to head to Tsunade's office.

As the four of them, Kankuro had to get them from Homeroom, headed towards the principal's office they started guessing why.

"I bet it's because we skipped." Ino stated logically.

"Nah, It's because Kankuro flipped off Orochimaru yesterday," Sakura slyly added.

They walked into the office, not bothering to knock. Sakura and Ino sat themselves down while Kankuro and Gaara were forced to stand.

Tsunade looked at them angrily, but the look quickly faded as she just looked like her normal, pissed off self. "I heard complaints that you all skipped 3 classes."

Sakura nodded joyfully. "Some senior punks insulted Ino, so we left."

Tsunade took the answer, knowing the group's single pasts, and shooed everyone but Sakura out with a warning.

"What ya' want?" Sakura asked playfully, she and the principal were always on good terms.

Tsunade's face got serious, "You punched a girl Sakura, you're just lucky you knew where to hit. Its only a small bruise. I'm not going to suspend you, but I will give you a warning. And last thing, there is a man outside wanting to see you, he has a note from your mother," Tsunade handed Sakura a small piece of paper.

Low and Behold, it had her mother's signature on it.

"You are to take the day off and speak with this guy, Sakura," Sakura looked up at her teacher, "Be careful."

Sakura looked confused, but went out the office to see a bored Gaara. "Hey, Gaara-_kun_, I got to go for the rest of the day, tell the others." Sakura tiredly said as she stretched her arms lazily.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Don't know, Mum's orders. Got to see a guy, want to walk me to the door?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"No." Gaara stated, but curiosity, and maybe jealousy, got to the better of him as he followed Sakura to the large doors leading outside.

Sakura walked out into the sunlight and hissed, Gaara, who was right next to her bent down. "Allergic?" He asked seductively.

"You're more of a blood sucker than me." She whispered just as seductively.

Sakura looked up and saw a man leaning against the school walls nonchalantly, he almost did it better than Gaara!

Sakura ran to him and held the note out, getting a better look at the man. He had medium length black hair that was held tightly up. He had strong facial features with two long scars down each side of his face. He wore a black, long, coat with black pants. He looked like a killer to Sakura.

Then he looked up suddenly, making Sakura gasp. He had the coldest eyes she had ever seen and to top it off they were a bright red!

"I-I'm Sakura." Sakura stuttered out, Gaara looked at her oddly, he had never heard the girl speak like that.

"Itachi. You are to," He looked down at the note, "Go to the movies with me." The man, who looked to be about 20 headed for a small Jaguar.

Sakura was good-bye to Gaara who, while Sakura wasn't looking and Itachi was, flipped the older man off and walked inside the school.

Itachi smirked to himself as the girl got into his car, looking at the leather interior with an evil glint to her beautiful eyes.

"Don't even try it, I'm only here to take you on a date."

"Aren't you a little old? And wrinkly?" Sakura giggled, pointing a find at his scars.

He glared at her, "I'm 19, you are turning 16 in a few weeks, your own mother set this up. When this is over I suggest you forget me."

"Psh," Sakura scoffed, sniffing undignified-like, "You aren't my type."

"What is your type, red-headed, tattooed, insomniac?" Itachi challenged back as he started to drive towards the movie theater.

"No, I want tall, dark, and handsome, everything you're not." Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it." Itachi smirked.

"Not for you…" Sakura mumbled, giving the irritating guy a glare. '_This guy has a major stick in his ass. Even worse than Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought, eying the man, she could already guess from the way he appeared that he rarely spoke. He was also rich, how odd.

"What grade are you in?" He asked suddenly.

"10th, I could have already graduated if I wanted to, but I decided against it." Sakura replied, she looked over to see Itachi, one of his slender eyebrows raised, giving her a look of disbelief.

"It's true, Neji and Shikamaru beat me in terms of intelligence, but I am not far behind. Technically I'm second in the whole school, since Shikamaru sleeps through his tests." She gave a nervous chuckle as the car stopped.

Itachi silently opened her door, already out of the car, and walked to the small opening labeled, Tickets.

"Ah! Mr. Uchiha, what movie are you going to see today?" The cute, and perky, lady asked as she got ready to give him a ticket.

"Horror please!" Sakura chimed up, being only 5'0, trying to see eye-to-eye with the rather tall lady.

"Mr. Uchiha, I see you've brought your girlfriend," She handed him two tickets as she waved them good-bye.

After they had gotten their popcorn, candy (M&Ms and Sour Skittles for Sakura), and soda, Sakura finally spoke (besides, "Oooh! Candy please!"). "I am not your girlfriend." She mumbled, popping a Skittle into her small mouth as they walked into the, not surprisingly, almost empty theater. The movie wasn't supposed to start for at least 20 minutes.

Itachi didn't reply, so Sakura kept talking, "She seemed nice, you come to the movies often?"

"No. My family owns the theater, along with many others." Was his quick reply.

Sakura dropped the Skittle she was about to eat, it fell conveniently back into the bag, "You own the place!" She screamed, he looked coldly at her, nodding simply.

"I can't believe this. You're too rich," She swore Itachi wanted to roll his eyes at her comment.

"So, are you going to fall for me because I am…rich?" He smirked openly at her disgust.

"Hell no, anyways aren't you supposed to be at college or somthin'?" Sakura asked, he seemed smart, and cocky, so shouldn't he be studying?

"I finished college at 13." He stated simply as the previews started. Sakura silenced her pink cell phone, which made Itachi look at her oddly.

"Pink?" "Yep! I matches, don't ya' think?" Sakura finished cutely as she started eating her Skittles again.

The movie was interesting, and scary as things started coming out of the ground.

****

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT!" Sakura yelled, everyone in the theater turned to look at her as she grabbed Itachi suddenly.

A creature, whatever it was, was very close to the screen and it obviously scared the poor girl. Now she was stuck with a smirking Itachi and a horror movie.

Could her life get any worse?

---

As they were walking out of the theater Sakura looked up to see Itachi's red eyes looking down at her. "What?" Sakura asked, she could see a bit of amusement in his eyes, but it disappeared before she could confirm it.

"You asked for Horror, but yet you were scared." He stated, it sounded like a question to the young girl.

So she answered.

"What, I can't be scared? I'm not devoid of all emotions like you," She opened the car door and sat down, pausing, only to continue when he got inside too. "I have feelings and I show them openly, thank-you very much."

Itachi looked at her, cold as ever, but then he did something no one could have guessed.

He kissed her.

Sakura was, too say the least, shocked, but she did find herself, after much ranting and raving with her mind, kissing him back.

It wasn't her, or his, first kiss, but it was the best either had received in a good, long, while.

When they parted they sat in silence, the car was still outside the movie theater and if either of them had been looking they would have seen the Ticket lady laughing.

"Itachi-sama, can we go to the mall? I want to see what the stores have now, maybe try on some things." Sakura started, she didn't look at him as she spoke, nor did she look at him through the whole car ride.

---

When they arrived Sakura smiled, "Where do you buy your clothes," She looked at his all black and red attire.

"Milan." Sakura's mouth dropped, this guy was full of surprises!

"I buy clothes everywhere, mostly cheap stuff, those are the best," He opened the large door for her and she walked in.

"I can tell." He stated, following safely next to her.

Sakura noticed the stares, and glares, she received from the other females that they passed.

Itachi, barely, noticed the looks other guys were giving the girl he walked next to. Oddly enough he wanted to hurt those other men.

"Oh! Look! Come on!" Her small hand grabbed his as she dragged the poor man to the women's clothing store.

---

"How does this look?" Sakura asked, "does it make me look trampy?"

"…" Itachi took a moment to look her over, she looked actually good.

She was wearing a small pink sundress with white flowers. The saleslady made her wear it, obviously Sakura, who only wore black and bright pinks, was uncomfortable.

"Well?" Sakura put her hands on her hips, rather angry at the older man. Here she was! Wearing something she would never have thought to wear in a lifetime!

"You look good." He stated after much pondering (He was thinking whether or not the girl would hurt him for saying so).

"Th-Thanks." Sakura blushed as she suddenly ran back into the small changing room to go into the next dress.

Coming out in a, too, short light brown dress with long, white sleeves.

Next was a black, long, dress that she tripped in.

---

It was…fun, even Itachi (Though he would never tell anyone) thought so. Sakura was tired from changing so much.

"What time is it?" She asked timidly, not looking at him directly.

"5." He didn't look at his watch as he started his car. The ride was full of Sakura's yawn and soon was silent as she fell asleep.

Itachi took the time to look her over. Pale skin with pink, full lips (Her makeup had been wiped off). He remembered her eyes and how they were so bright, almost as bright as his red orbs. He could drown in her eyes, though he'd never say so.

---

She was not waking up. He had tried to gently wake her by calling her name, then her tried pushing her lightly while saying her name. Nothing worked.

So here he was, carrying the poor girl in his arms as he was welcomed by her mother.

"Her room is downstairs, be careful - It's rather dangerous down there. Her friends are there too, been waiting for hours."

He nodded stoically as he walked downstairs to her room, finding it rather…frightening.

He laid her on her bed and turned to walk out, finding pale green eyes staring at him.

"You must be Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

This story is, somehow, special to me, so updates will take longer, but chapter will be long and worth it! 


	4. Just some fun? And a sad sweatshirt

Sorry!!!! I'm SO SORRY!

I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKE UP FOR IT. I worked really hard on it...

---

She was not waking up. He had tried to gently wake her by calling her name, then her tried pushing her lightly while saying her name. Nothing worked.

So here he was, carrying the poor girl in his arms as he was welcomed by her mother.

"Her room is downstairs, be careful - It's rather dangerous down there. Her friends are there too, been waiting for hours."

He nodded stoically as he walked downstairs to her room, finding it rather…frightening.

He laid her on her bed and turned to walk out, finding pale green eyes staring at him.

"You must be Uchiha Itachi."

--

"And who, may I inquire, is asking?" The Uchiha looked at Gaara with a straight face and smirked making Ino and Kankuro flinch. He saw this without looking and smirked again, this time even eviler.

"Gaara of Suna or Sand, why is she unconscious?" Gaara tilted his head to the girl, his gaze lingered a little longer than it should have bore turning to the older Uchiha to glare again.

"I think I'll leave that for you to guess." He turned to walk out, but as he did he threw something at Gaara who caught it easily. It was the pink sundress and a pair of sunglasses to match. "That's for her." With one last smirk he disappeared silently, even his footsteps were silent.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked sourly as she looked at the dress. She almost screamed. "Sakura would never wear this," was her whisper.

"Maybe she would," Gaara mumbled as he placed the dress strategically on a pile of her other clothes. A ghost of a smile, only a ghost, appeared faintly on his lips making Ino and Kankuro roll their eyes.

"Now," the blond rose her voice high enough not to wake the sleeping girl, "You two. Out. I'll stay the night here. Pick me up tomorrow too!" Ino pushed the boys out roughly with a wave. She turned to Sakura, "I hope you didn't do anything you'll regret." She mumbled as she pulled a sleeping bag out from under the black bed.

Meanwhile with Kankuro and Gaara…

"Want to track that Uchiha down and beat him up?" Kankuro asked cheerfully from the driver's side of the large jeep. His face paint was wiped off, but his hood was still pulled up.

"No. I will win without your help. It'll be interesting to see the two Uchiha's fight." Gaara's grin was malicious – something Kankuro hadn't seen since he met the pink-haired one, it scared him.

"Yeah-Yeah, it will…be interesting." Kankuro stumbled and spat out his words in haste.

--

A loud, roaring noise drowned out the beeping of an alarm clock. Sakura was yawning, something that frightened children and animals alike, and started to step out of bed when she felt something soft underneath her feet.

"Get off!" Ino yelled, thrashing her arms about as she tried to escape the pressure of Sakura's weight. "Did you gain fifty pounds or what?" A disheveled and cranky Ino asked. Her eye uncontrollably twitched.

Sakura pouted, obviously confused. She looked down, "No…" She mumbled pathetically while poking her stomach softly – still a two-pack.

"If your wondering why I'm here it's because we were worried you'd be tricked into some odd marriage with that…that Uchiha." She spat the word out like a true Gaara.

"I did nothing! I swear on my pre-bought grave!" She gave a disgusted look before adding quietly, "Yuck."

Ino smiled, "Whatever, I call shower!" She ran off with a pile of Sakura's clothes in each hand.

Before she could protest the emerald-eyed girl noticed the dress. "'The hell?" She mumbled as she fingered the dress and accessories. Slowly she slipped the dress over her, now new clean, underwear and brushed her hair before putting the glasses and hat on.

"How do I look?"

"Like a pink rat, now come on." Ino stated with smirk as she stepped out of the bathroom. She wore Sakura's black attire: Long, baggy black pants with two Sakura-made tears in the knee, a long sleeved white shirt underneath a short sleeved black shirt and a pair of 5 inch heels.

"Hey! You better wash those before you give them back." Sakura stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes as she literally tripped up the stairs to beat the blonde girl. She fell at the top and scratched her knee, but as she looked up she screamed.

There stood Gaara, shirtless with a grumpy look on his already grumpy face. Yet, to Sakura it looked like a smile and she was frightened. "AHHH!" Ino pulled Sakura down the stairs with a multitude of bumps before stepping over the girl and dusting herself off.

"Hi! What's…what's with the outfit?"

Kankuro stepped in at the moment, "He's…tired and it was hard enough to drag him out of bed. Thank god he wears pants to sleep…" He shuddered at the thought.

Ino patted his shoulder sympathetically. "It's alright…it's alright. So…he's technically asleep?" An evil grin that could have matched Gaara's seeped onto her face. Kankuro matched it also.

"Let's…give him a makeover."

--

"Wow…that's…odd." Sakura woke (from unconsciousness) to see a pink, glossy lipped Gaara who had Sakura's bright pink eye shadow, blue mascara and heavy black eyeliner. His nails were black and pink-stripped, Ino was just finishing as they reached school.

"Isn't it though? He makes a pretty girl, though." Sakura agreed, his mature and soft face looked almost perfect, and scary, in makeup.

"Let's keep him this way – he'll be my perty Gaara." Sakura hugged the now shirted Gaara with a large smile as they pushed him out of the car. He stumbled, but didn't fall.

"Huh?" Gaara asked, finally coming fully into consciousness. He brushed his hair back before walking zombie-like towards the school building.

"What's wrong with him today? He's usually so upbeat." Sakura asked sarcastically (even though she really did want to know what was wrong with the poor boy).

"He stayed up late, I think he was fighting, but I didn't want to risk asking." Kankuro grinned sheepishly as Gaara received a number of odd and frightened stares.

Sakura and Ino giggled while Kankuro just grinned evilly. "Ok, betting time: how long do you think it will take him to notice the stares?" Kankuro insisted.

"Uhm…2nd period, no later." Sakura guessed.

"Lunch time."

"And I think in an hour. 5 dollars." They all "coughed up their cash" to Kankuro as Ino threatened to mug him if he tried to run off with their 15 dollars.

--

They day, for the first few minutes, went by uneventful, until some poor, pathetic fool mentioned to Gaara about his makeup.

"Um…dude…you got, like, some pink shit on yer' face." The small boy's neck was then encased by a twitched Gaara.

It was obvious this had happened more than once by the look on the redhead's contorted face. His eyes were twitching in an opposite unison (it looked like he was blinking multiple times with one eye and then switching) and his whole body was shaking. After he let go of the poor boy, which ran off as quickly as he possibly could, he turned in a robotic motion to face the betters behind him.

He didn't need to say anything; he just glared at Sakura who glanced away before turning towards him. Right as she reached him she put her arms up and hugged him, glancing nervously in every direction. Then, suddenly she grabbed Kankuro's sweatshirt, the sacred one he wore everyday, and in one fluid motion she had it over Gaara's painted face and was running him towards the school building.

The almost crying Kankuro and stunned Ino just stood there in a daze. "That…that was weird." Ino said as the first bell rang clearly from the building.

"My sweatshirt…."

* * *

Aw...poor Kankuro...


	5. A DATE! With WHO AGAIN?

Disclaimer: Well Duh I don't own Naruto.

Short again...but this chapter was fun to write and I want you guys to have a cliffy. So HA! Review or I won't update...yes, that's a threat, or an offer. Remeber! I'm on break so...chapters are easier to write, but I would love that little push to submit it! Oh, and Sakura's a bit...OOC and not OOC, beware, I made her a bit shyer...I think, or maybe weirder. Night, it's 4 AM here..

* * *

"My sweatshirt…."

* * *

"What about his sweatshirt?" Sakura asked as she finished wiping off the makeup with the black hoodie. She had the stone expression of a professional body guard as she had dragged the red-head away from the scene, but now she had a softer expression as she watched Gaara furiously try to glare the window into submission. 

"Trash it, he just bought last week anyways and won't miss it." He finished right as the late bell for fifth period – Or lunch – sounded. "Come." He grunted at her as he walked out of the janitor's closet ( a small place where they wouldn't be caught together) Sakura just shrugged and skipped along.

--

It didn't dawn on Sakura that they were skipping school until they were at the Chinese Restaurant in Tokyo. Why there was a strategically placed Chinese restaurant in the Japanese capitol not 1000 feet away from their school will forever remain a mystery.

Inside they went: bright, large emerald eyes stared at the fancy symbols while lazy and uninterested jade eyes stared at the emerald ones.

"Table for two." Gaara grunted to the handsome waiter who nodded after taking a second look at the pink haired girl to make sure she was actually there, he blinked before blushing and motioning for the couple to follow him.

"This-this place looks really expensive, Gaara. I only have 5 dollars on me." Sakura whispered warily as she glanced around the fancy place.

He smirked. "I'm rich, or have you forgotten?" She rolled her eyes at him before punching him on the arm. It was a hard punch too. He winced, but otherwise showed no emotion.

The waiter smiled a perfect waiter smile, showing white teeth. He had dark brown eyes, long black hair, and perfect complexion looked almost girly-er than Gaara and Sakura combined. "I'm Haku and I'll gladly take your order." He looked straight at Sakura who was taken aback by his forwardness.

"Uhm," she looked up at Gaara who was lazily staring at his menu, "I'll have water."

Gaara grunted slightly, "Green tea."

"I'll be right back with your orders." And with the departure of Haku, the two were left alone with only an old couple two tables behind them.

"I don't like him…" Sakura heard Gaara mumble.

"I do, he's nice enough, maybe you're just still sour about this morning." She giggled in remembrance of their little prank.

His glare stopped her good mood instantly and she stuck her tongue in defiance. They didn't speak again until the food came.

--

"That was fun; we should do it again, but maybe on a weekend." Sakura stated as the couple walked out of the restaurant. Her arm was slung over the slightly taller boy's shoulders, making it difficult for both of them to walk.

"Maybe."

"How 'bout tomorrow, it is Saturday, you know." She smiled.

Gaara smirked, "Are you asking me out?"

"Would you accept if I said yes?" She giggled like a child as she suddenly twirled away from him, her sundress blowing out softly.

"Sure," she stopped dancing and glomped him, jumping at least ten feet to reach him.

"Cool! I'll have everything promised!" She winked mischievously, "and maybe a surprise at the end," she added quickly before walking away swiftly, leaving the unusual sight of a stunned redhead with wide green eyes.

--

"So you asked him out? AS IN A DATE?!" Ino screamed, causing Sakura and Hinata to cover their ears. It was just an hour after Sakura had asked the red-head out.

"Yeah, it's this Saturday and I even promised him a special surprise at the end of it!" Ino's and Hinata's eyes alike widened and a deep scarlet blush ran across the innocent Hinata's face. After the initial shock Ino smacked Sakura harshly and in no time at all the two girls were fighting and a rather large crowd had gathered and was screaming in unison "Sakura and Ino!"

When the tiff had ended the crowds broke up automatically in fear of the two scariest females in the school. "Why'd you do that?" Sakura cried out, touching her blue cheek.

"Damn," Ino touched her equally blue-green jaw line, "you hit hard." She glanced warily at Sakura before talking again. "I can't believe you told him you have a special surprise for him! You're not supposed to warn him, or give him ideas! And don't you dare do something like that before I do!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sakura brought he knees up to her chest, both of the girls (Hinata went to class a while ago) sat on the hallway floor.

Ino's eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day. What the hell was Sakura talking about then?! "What's your special surprise then?" Ino deadpanned.

"I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise, duh. Where the hell have you been the past 15 years?" Sakura asked as she stood up and wiped the dirt off of her dress. "Well, I'm going to go home, bye." And with that last statement the pink-haired girl jumped up and skipped into the chipping painted sunset over the school's exit leaving Ino star struck.

"'The hell just happened?"

--

**_SATURDAY…(Or the NEXT DAY, but it just doesn't have the same ring to it, no?) _**–December 14 (Times flies cause I want it too)

"GAARAAAAAA---KUUUUNNNNN" The coldhearted boy was walking peacefully towards Sakura's house. He had decided earlier that today would be a nice day to walk – the sun was shining, the birds were silent, and a 99 chance of snow, yep, definitely his type of day. Yet, today the cheery, overemotional girl had decided it was _her_ type of day to and had also decided to leave her home three minutes earlier and hide in the bushes for her friend.

Now Sakura was straddling Gaara on her driveway, his arms pined above his head. "Huh?" He asked, but Sakura just smiled.

"Hello my love!" She giggled, obviously happy, before jumping off of him, making him very sad. "And how are you today?" Gaara judged by her outfit that she was overly happy. She was wearing a short black dress, it went mid-thigh, and that had long, wide sleeves that went almost to her knees. The dress had a little heart that was broken in half and was crying on one half and laughing on the other. She also wore heavy black combat boots that had pink laces. Her pink hair had obviously freshly dyed black tips and was pinned up so the black tips were sticking up and out with a pair of pink chopsticks.

"You look…" He couldn't spit out the words, so she did it for him.

"Lovely? I know!" She was self-assured, but also self-conscious and obviously not used to the attention as a dark pink blush spread over her pale cheeks. Gaara just smirked.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you too." He ushered her to follow him and she obeyed.

They walked for twenty minutes and soon the couple stood in front of a new restaurant called, "Blank" except the K at the end of the word was put up to appear as if it was falling off. The inside was darkly lit with backlight and neon colors. Arcade games flashed all around them and the fresh smell of stale pizza made Sakura's stomach growl.

"Come on." Gaara walked up and whispered something to the ticketing guy who smiled and looked Sakura over a few times before nodded fiercely and letting them through.

"What'd you say to him?" Sakura yelled, trying to yell over the deafening techno music.

"That's I'm Subaku no Gaara. Kankuro owns this place, Temari owns a five star restaurant, and I own…well, you'll find out." He smirked before sitting her down at a near by booth.

"WOW! I knew you guys were rich, but this rich?" Sakura smiled weakly, feeling a little intimidated and poor.

"Well, at least I know you're not after my money." It was meant to be a whisper, but she heard and her heart sank.

After five slices of pizza and a large cup of soda Sakura finally spoke again. "Not only rich, but you know how to treat a girl." She laughed while Gaara smirked yet again.

"Oh, this is only the beginning…"

And what a beginning it was! Not only did Gaara play the games with her at Blank's, but he also took her to his own amusement park!

All too soon had midnight crept along and it was almost time for Sakura to go home.

"Well, I guess I'll call a cab to pick us up." Gaara stated almost, _almost_, sadly.

"Oh, but I haven't showed you **my** surprise yet." Sakura fluttered her eyelashes daringly and smiled seductively before leaning closer to him…

* * *

Love me...or hate me, find out what happens! 


	6. A lot of jealousy and fights

Well, I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY.

Now, reasons why I haven't lately:

We moved.

Got punched in the mouth... (I'm in karate it happens...doesn't mean I'm not going to kick his ass one day (it was self defense and I was just waiting for his to take me down and next thing I know my eyes are tearing up...lol)

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll call a cab to pick us up." Gaara stated almost, _almost_, sadly.

"Oh, but I haven't showed you **my** surprise yet." Sakura fluttered her eyelashes daringly and smiled seductively before leaning closer to him…

--

As she leaned closer to him and closed her emerald eyes a little, Gaara's eyes widened. "I just wanted to give you a thank-you present…" She whispered on his lips as she leaned closer, closer.

He waited, his eyes wide and not breathing (A very in Gaara-like thing to do), but then he felt something warm on his cheek. In his state of trance he didn't notice that Sakura had moved to his left and had kissed his cheek. Now she sat back on the small wooden bench and was smiling at him.

"You okay?" She giggled, the blush practically permanently set on her face.

"Hn…" He grunted. A small, controlled blush appeared on his face, right on the bridge of his nose, "Ready to go now?" He asked quietly.

"Sakura!" The couple whipped their heads to see a black-haired boy running towards them. "What are you doing with _this...guy_." It was Sasuke.

"I'm on a…._date_." She hissed, not even turning back to glance at Gaara who was looking mightily bored at Sasuke's anger. He turned Sakura's head around and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sasuke glared at the red-head over Sakura's head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking away. Only when he was finally out of sight did the couple start to talk.

"That was perfect – wow, who knew he'd show up!" Sakura exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "I can't believe how awesome that was."

"Yeah." Gaara just shrugged before standing and helping the girl up. What a true gentleman.

"Alrigh, I think it's time I get home before my mom kills me. It wouldn't be her first time trying at least." Sakura giggled before hopping a little and dragging Gaara with her. They ran until they reached her house, both out of breath and both very tired.

"Want…to…come in…for a second?" She panted, leaning on the perfectly still Gaara. She never waited for an answer because her mother came running out with a rather large katana…and she was swinging it rather dangerously.

"Get away from my daughter!" But as soon as the woman got close she noticed it was just Gaara. "Oh," she slipped the sword behind her back as if to pretend she wasn't just threatening him with it, "would you like to come in for a drink?" She giggled nervously.

"No, thanks, I think I'll just drop her off in her room and leave." He lifted Sakura up gently since the girl was unconscious.

Ms. Haruno nodded and walking in with Gaara as he carried the sleeping girl to her room. He set her lightly on her scary bed and sighed.

He bent low to her ear and whispered something to her. She squirmed a bit, causing Gaara to step back a half step.

--

The first day of school after her date was…hectic, to say the least.

First Ino ran up to Sakura and they both started to scream. Then they laughed. Soon they were fighting and clawing each other's eyes out. A poor transfer student from America asked what was wrong and Neji answered, "Don't worry, they are…they hang out with my cousin, and they're a bit…odd." He tried his hardest to say it kindly, but no matter how hard he tried. His comment earned him a glare from Kankuro and Gaara.

Finally the bell rang and Sakura and Ino rushed towards the bathroom.

"So, how did it go?" Ino asked, applying a good amount of black eyeliner to her beautiful eyes.

"I guess it was pretty great. We kissed and –," "YOU KISSED HIM?" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was my surprise, but that's not the point. The point is Sasuke came in and 'caught' us. Then Gaara started to make out with me as if to make him jealous!"

"No…"

"Yes! And he also owns an amusement park! Can you believe it?" Sakura was sitting on the bathroom counter, but she almost fell off in her excitement.

Ino looked sullen, "be careful, Sakura. Don't get so caught up in a guy. Remember Sasuke?"

"Aw…don't bring up such old news. It doesn't matter anymore. My obsession is completely cured, don't worry." She feigned a laugh, Ino just glared at the pink-haired girl.

"Honestly Sakura! Don't be an idiot again…" The girls didn't look at each other. "I'm not saying it's your fault. We're all to blame, but just…be careful."

Sakura put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I will. I promise."

They left the bathroom separately, Ino actually needed to show up for class. Sakura had perfect grades, so she didn't bother. Instead she went out to the kendo club since no one ever went to kendo club.

She picked up one of the bamboo swords and started to mess around with it. She was actually getting pretty good when someone walked into the room with her.

"Hey, didn't know you were in the kendo club." She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was tall, and a male. He wore the traditional outfit for kendo and had the face mask on too.

"And I don't know who you _are_. Ha!" Sakura laughed before snorting. She giggled at the end too. "Now," she held out the sword with a smile, "who are you?"

"I don't think it's much of a big deal." He held out his sword to match hers.

She lunged, bringing the sword back. They were at least twenty feet apart, the room was large, so she brought the sword's tip to her right shoulder, holding it in her left. Then she proceeded to whip the sword at her enemy. He blocked with amazing speed.

"You're good, but I'm better." She smiled. They were locked and she could tell he had a nice body. "That outfit doesn't compliment your body." She took her hand off her sword and squeezed his arm. "See? That's obvious muscle."

She jumped back, to the other side of the room, and swept the sword down over her body. She wore a black mini that was slit to the red studded belt. The skirt only went to high thigh, almost breaking the dress code, and she wore hot pink fishnet stockings. Her shirt was cut and ripped in odd places, but pink fishnet always covered the areas. One sleeve was also fishnet and went to the skirt in length, but the other was sleeveless. Her hair was in cute pigtails with a cute little skull and cross bone hair pin.

"See? Now _I_ know how to accessories." She huffed a bit, but still managed to block the guy's attack.

"How 'bout I win and you unmask for me?"

"What do I get if I win?"

"Well, who said you would? And if you do," she leaned in close, "I'll unmask for you." She purred slightly.

"I think I'll want something better than just that." He obviously scoffed at her/

They were locked again, but this time the masked figure dropped his sword and Sakura fell on him. He flipped her under him and straddled her. He leaned down and said, "I win."

Sakura just rolled her eyes, her sword had been thrown across the room. "Fine, but unmask, please."

"Fine." He took off his mask and immediately Sakura focused on the red eyes.

"Itachi?! You dirty old perv! What the hell are you doing at the school? And in kendo nonetheless! You better hope no teachers come in here or I'll be royally screwed. This is a very compromising position you know." She rambled on until Itachi poked her. Hard.

"Shut up. I came to practice a bit. My gym is closed for renovating and Tsunade offered me the kendo club while the kids are in class. Now, what are you doing skipping class?" He smirked at her, sitting lightly on her hips.

"I was bored – wait, actually I never went to class today. I didn't feel like it. They don't care; I'll have the homework tomorrow." She shrugged, slyly trying to squirm her way from underneath the…attractive man.

He smirked again, "If you wanted me that badly you could have just said so." Sakura blushed, now realizing it must have felt inappropriate to the older boy.

Just then a loud slam came from the door and both Sakura and Itachi whipped their heads to see what caused the noise.

It was Gaara and he did **not** look happy…

"I can explain! I swear!" Not exactly the most original excuse….

* * *

Le Gasp. I one read on I think Meneshwa someone said that couples in fanfictions to fight enough. I plan to at least add a bit of spice.

**FEED ME REVIEWS.**


	7. Make up or Break up?

Disclaimer: I don't own, duh.

This is the second to last chapter! Yep, it's almost finished folks...

* * *

"I can explain! I swear!" Not exactly the most original excuse…. 

--

Sakura chased Gaara down the long hallways of the large school. "Wait!! I swear it not what you think!" then she added absentmindedly, "wait! How did you get so fast?!"

He was gone by the end of her sentence and it was obvious he wasn't even trying…God she hated him at that moment.

And of course by the time she stopped chasing Gaara, Itachi shows up.

"So, I guess he didn't take our love affair well." Itachi stated simply with a sigh in his voice. Then he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist. His breath was on her ear, "I don't see _why_. I think we make the perfect couple, don't you?"

She pulled away apprehensively then stared into his red eyes with her green ones. "I, I don't know."

He reached for her chin and pulled it towards him, "Yes, you do." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She kissed him back.

--

"My word, that man looks like an excellent kisser!" Ino gasped from the window of History class (which in fact she was in the middle of that very moment). Shikamaru (her on and off boyfriend) and Kankuro both sighed in utter defeat. Then they had a lazy glare fight in which both opponents just kind of stare…at each other with a malicious intent before falling asleep.

"Ino," a bored voice called out, "get away from the door. It's rude to spy on people – even if the shorter of the couple is skipping this very class." He went back to his book soon after speaking, not really bothering to teach the class. Why are these "teachers" still in work?

"But Kakashi," no one bothers to use his last name, "isn't Makeout Paradise kind of like spying on people? And that's even worse since by the rating on that book I'm guessing that they're doing more than kissing." Ino was very matter of fact in her lecture. "Anyways, **back** to my favorite drama: Cherry Blossoms into Love. Too bad its Itachi and not Gaara - They're a much cuter couple."

Ino had no time to react when Kankuro and Sasuke zoomed past her and towards the couple. Soon the whole classroom followed suit.

"Hmm…with this class my jobs gets easier with every plot twist." Kakashi flipped a page in his book and giggled a bit.

The scene was chaotic. Kankuro was yelling at a crying Sakura while Ino was yelling at Kankuro for yelling at Sakura. Sasuke was fighting with Itachi who…well; he just stood there with a smug grin. The class was gone, obviously using this fight as an excuse to leave school.

"Why are you kissing that bastard?" Kankuro yelled, flailing his arms about wildly.

"I don't know!"

"Hey! Stop yelling at Sakura! Sure she obviously cheated on Gaara, but – wait." Ino put a manicured finger up to her chin and paused. "Wait! That doesn't matter, sure she might be a cheating skank of a girl, but you have no right to judge!" Ino looked around at the chaos, but something was missing.

"Where's Sakura?!" Ino and Kankuro yelled unison, causing Itachi and Sasuke to look at them.

Thus started the search for Sakura…

"We have to find her before Itachi does," Ino whispered in Kankuro's ear, glaring at the tall black haired man.

"Yeah, who knows what would happen if he found her. We have to get Sakura and Gaara back together." Kankuro and Ino nodded in agreement and sped off to find their mutual pink haired friend.

"Why are you with Sakura?" Sasuke yelled at Itachi.

"Because you aren't." And with those few words the tall man disappeared.

"I hate when he does that…"

--

Meanwhile Sakura was looking for Gaara. So far she had gone to his home, the gym, and even the park. After those options didn't work she went to his Amusement Park, but they wouldn't let her in. Sakura doesn't take no for an answer.

This is what she did in chronological order: First, she jumped one of the workers and stole his clothes, and then she walked patiently to the back of the park and walked inside the park. Now she had to find Gaara.

"Hmm…this won't be easy." The pink hair girl mumbled, leaning on a mop. She searched the area, "I need someplace…dark, scary-," then she saw it.

It was something out of Gaara's wet dreams. It was a three-hundred foot roller coaster called "Dark Obsession" it was black and the seats were red and the front of the car had two menacing eyes. It was the fastest roller coaster around it went upside down, sideways, and backwards. Sakura just took a wild guess who designed it.

So she walked towards it and got in line, it was fairly short considering it was a school day. When she reached the front of the line she just hopped over the car and towards the operating station and saw him. He was dressed exactly as her, but with a hat, probably to hide his identity.

"Hey," she grabbed his arm with a vice like grip to stop him from leaving. "Look I'm sorry, it wasn't what it looked like. I don't like Itachi. After we kissed I felt it. It's so hard to explain, but you have to trust me!" She flipped off his hat and – "What the hell?!!" It was not Gaara, but a young red-headed girl who looked just as scared as Sakura.

"I'm sorry, do you know where Gaara is?" Sakura asked as politely as she could. All the young girl could do was point to her left with a shaky hand. Sakura thanked her and ran off in that direction.

Once she was gone Gaara popped back up from the trees next to the station. "Thank-you."

"I think you should forgive her, she looked like she was about to cry." The young girl stated with a soft smile. "Everyone makes mistakes."

Gaara didn't say anything and just stalked off, in the direction of his pink haired friend.

"See? I told you he'd go after her, you owe me fifty bucks." The young girl took off her hat and the red hair went with it. A bundle of thick blonde hair sprung out in four perfect pony tails.

"Fine," Kankuro pulled out his wallet and handed his sister a wad of cash, a perturbed look on his face at his sister's hair. "How do you…how did your hair do that?"

"Oh silly, with enough time even your hair could be as pretty as ours." Ino said, hitting Kankuro on the back playfully.

"Thanks for calling me up, what do you think they'll do?" Temari asked, her eyes almost gleaming with money signs.

"I think they'll get back together." Ino said with a dreamy voice.

Kankuro put his arm over Ino's shoulders, "I do too."

Temari just sighed with a shrug following, "I hope they do, but both of them are pretty unpredictable. Itachi is just a bastard to do this to both of them. All because of his brother…"

"What about Sasuke?" Ino asked, her interest peaked, this might be interesting.

Temari sighed, "After what he did to her, she publicly humiliated him, you remember, right, Ino?" The blonde girl nodded with a large smile.

"Huh, what happened?"

"It was pretty funny, she broke up with him in front of the entire school, she poured a vanilla milkshake on him, but not only was it a milkshake, but it was rotten milk with a few eggs in there too. He smelled for the entire day and everyone knew what had happened." Kankuro giggled, causing a few odd stares from the two blondes.

"Well, after that, he always tried to get her back. He was in "love" with her. Now Itachi, who always tries to torture his brother, found out. What better way to make his brother pay then by seducing his old girlfriend? That's what Itachi decided."

"But…ew he's so much older, I mean, if Sakura were to go with an older, rich guy, I'm sure she's pick some ninety yr old guy on his death bed." Ino interjected.

"I know, that's what I taught her too." Kankuro just sighed; his sister and friend were rather demented.

"So…all we have to do is get Itachi out of the picture and they'll be a cute couple, no?" Kankuro added enthusiastically.

"Yep! On to "Distract Itachi!" Ino and Temari high fived, both girls already way too into their plan.

--

Meanwhile, Gaara had found Sakura…

"Gaara! I-I…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "I'm so sorry!"

"Save it, I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel, if you still want me after what I'm about to say, then maybe I'll take you back." She nodded sharply, preparing herself for the worst.

* * *

How will they distract Itachi?! What will Gaara say?

Review!! I love your reviews.


	8. Bad endings, Epilogues, and HUH?

Sorry, had school, maplestory, and movies. Hope you guys luv THE LAST CHAPTER

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaara had found Sakura… 

"Gaara! I-I…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "I'm so sorry!"

"Save it, I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel, if you still want me after what I'm about to say, then maybe I'll take you back." She nodded sharply, preparing herself for the worst.

"I," he took a big sigh, obviously hating the fact he had to actually speak. Never in his life before he met this annoying girl had he ever spoken so much. Damn her. "I want you to know that I…I…" Both closed their eyes, waiting in silent anticipation. One fore rejection. One for a simple phrase.

"I love you. I know we haven't known each other for too long, but I never find myself thinking of anything or anyone but you. I'm not expecting you to feel the same way. Nor did I expect us to last forever. I just wanted you to know-," he never finished, for soon he found himself on the ground, being kissed by a smiling young pink haired girl.

Epilogue

"Therefore, I suggest that we-GO FOR BROWNIES" A tall, busty woman jumped on a stage of a 25 year reunion. She threw a tin of brownies at a random guy, knocking him out.

"Oops." She grinned mischievously and kissed her husband, the one who had run up the stairs, trying to stop her.

It was Sakura and Gaara's 25 Year Reunion. They were 33, 66 put together, and had two lovely children, one a little girl (a demon, just like her father) and a teenage boy (who could sometimes even sneak out past his parent's who always show him the best way when he get's caught).

Sakura back flipped off the stage and into Kankuro's lap. Wondering why Kankuro was there? He married Ino. Yes, the blonde, black eyeliner girl who acted as if she hated him. She never did and mutually broke up with Shikamaru to be 'open' for a date with the face painted boy. He easily took up the silent offer and they both went and watched a horror movie together. (The date ended with Ino laughing at the movie and Kankuro running to the bathroom to throw up a few times).

They had three children, triplets, frighteningly enough. Sakura had commented during Ino's pregnancy that she looked like she had stuffed a circular bed under her shirt. Sakura was also unconscious as soon as Ino had gained the energy to stand. They all were blond and blue eyed girls who served Sakura's daughter.

Kankuro had given up wearing makeup to put it on people. He is one of the top and best paid makeup artist around. Ino became an actress. Kankuro always puts on her makeup and always ruins it after…

Ino pushed Sakura off her man and Sakura ran to Hinata who consoled the pink haired woman.

Hinata was stunning, a model, actually. She was scouted in her Junior year and soon rose to the top with her odd beauty. She met up with Naruto, a photographer at the time, and they hit it off great. They've been together for ten years and have a beautiful child with wheat colored hair.

Shikamaru was the only one absent. He was in the desert with his wife, Temari. They always travel together, leaving their teenager to live with Sakura and Gaara. Temari say's it 'couple's therapy', but Sakura always's argues that they just go for 'other reasons'.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Gaara were a perfect couple. Beautiful, outgoing (well, one of them) and had many friends (to the dislike of a certain red-head), they had no secrets after that one, fateful day, which brings us to Sasuke.

He ended up owning his own company and married three times, all the girls ended with tragic deaths. He was charged with murder and sentenced to jail. Itachi, though, got him out through connections. Yet, Sasuke was never hired and ended up living with his parents.

Itachi was never seen again…Doesn't mean he never watches.

Yes, Sakura and Gaara live a semi-model life. Gaara's natural loner behavior and Sakura's eagerness never got them too far in life, but they did really well, owning a mansion, five amusement parks, twenty restaurants, and a series of record labels.

* * *

Woot, redid the whole chapter! It was much better this time. Review and give luv. 


End file.
